


Walking On Air

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [77]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Time, Gentle Sex, Nervousness, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been with each other so long that cannot help but feel each other’s hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking On Air

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Snow - gentle. Takes place during no specific storyline but sometime in the Enchanted Forest sometime after 3.12.

Regina can’t help it—even when Snow’s hands and lips are soft as whispers on her skin, a tiny part of her shrinks away, grinds in on herself.

Snow immediately pulls away.  “What’s the matter?” Her brow is knit with concern, a look that used to infuriate Regina, but now only brings tears to her eyes.  “Tell me.  What troubles you?”

Regina swallows hard and closes her eyes.  “I cannot skirt around it.  I did not enter my marriage with your father willingly, nor did I willingly give my body to him.”  She holds her breath, Leopold’s presence heavy between them, as it always has been.

But Snow just whimpers, like it pains her to hear it, and cups Regina’s face, so gently.  “I cannot even imagine.  You were just a child.”  Her voice is not pitying, only sympathetic, understanding, like Regina’s pain transfers right to her heart.  They’ve been with each other so long that cannot help but feel each other’s hurts.  “We can wait.  As long as you’d like.”

Regina shakes her head and wipes her eyes.  “No.  No more being afraid.  No more thinking about the past.”  They’re both ready to try.

Snow touches Regina like she’s made of glass, like her body is meant to be worshipped—the valley between her breasts, the curls between her legs, the deep, hot part of her being that Regina never let anyone touch before. 

She allows Snow inside, in all ways possible, and finally understands what trust feels like.


End file.
